Twelve Days of Christmas
by don't resist
Summary: Nine Christmas related oneshots.
1. Last Christmas

**Title**: Last Christmas  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own. Prolly never will.  
**Pairing**: NejiHina  
**Song**: "Last Christmas"  
**Rating**: PG-13 (T)-- There's a glimmer of a sex scene

_**A/N: Bleh. All righty. This one isn't too Christmas related, except for the ending. Read and enjoy!**_

00000

Hands touched her stomach. She wasn't smiling, like any pregnant woman would. No, the white eyed heiress was crying. It wasn't that she didn't want the baby. She didn't want to remember what had happened. Why her baby wouldn't have a father. Why her father was going to probably have a heart attack if she didn't get married soon. She was at the end of her line of sanity.

She straightened her back and touched her fingers to the silk of her kimono. She was going to do the only thing she could think of to cover up the fact that the man she loved had screwed her and tossed her away. She sighed softly and knelt outside of the shouji screen of her cousin's room. She slid the door open and dipped her head low, snow haloing her dark hair.

"Neji-nii-san?" she called softly, sliding open the rice-paper door. Her eyes flicked up to see her long haired cousin crosslegged on the floor meditating. White met white, curiousity met tears.

She set her hands into her lap, tears sliding down her cheeks. A flash of remembrance.

_The moonlight created a spotlight on the bed. Black met white, a clash of color and a compliment of lust. Her hand touched his cheek, brushing sweat from his brow. He leaned on his elbows, settling himself between her legs. She whispered a few sweet somethings into his ear before, with a scream and a quick thrust, he entered her completely._

She looked up again, hands clenching one her skirts. "Neji-nii-san, I need some help..." Her voice broke off.

He stared at her, brow furrowed. "What is it?" he wondered audibly.

She stood and stepped into his room, sliding closed the door. She knelt before him again.

Tears. Explaining.

"Is that it?"

"Marry me." A statement.

White met white again. "What?"

"Please, Neji-nii-san. I won't ask you for anything else."

00000

Days passed. Rumors of marriage were all over the hidden village. Questions were asked, but answers rarely recieved.

Her hand touched his during a family meeting. His eyes caught hers. She nodded knowingly.

"Otou-san," she said quietly, standing up. "May I make an announcment?"

"You may."

"I'm engaged. To Hyuuga Neji."

He nodded softly, ignoring harsh whispers and nods that it was happening. "All right. When is the marriage?"

"Next week." His eyes widened. She smiled meekly and knelt beside her fiancé. She touched his hand again, and he held it in his own.

00000

More rumors were spread. Some of that the pair had already consumated their marriage. Others that she had been attacked and was pregnant because of it.

He signed his name and held the pen out to her. She took it with a smile and wrote out her name. The marriage was legal. She looked out at her friends and family, holding her husband's arm. She saw dark eyes.

Black clashed with white. Her smile never wavered. She looked outside, holiday snow drifting to earth. She held closer to her husband and they walked through a sea of people. She looked up at him. "Merry Christmas," she whispered to him.

"This is the best gift ever."

They stopped. She touched his cheek and kissed his bare forehead.

00000

_**There may be a few mistakes in this one. The library computer doesn't have spell check. If there are any mistakes, please review and let me know. Flames are accepted, especially if they are helpful.**_

_**Mm'kay. This is the first one-shot of my Twelve Days Of Christmas series. The song I used is **_Last Christmas_**. I hope you liked it.**_

_**Hugs & Kisses,**_

_**Hotari-chan**_


	2. Rudolph the Drunken Reindeer?

**Title: **Rudolph the Drunken Reindeer?  
**Disclaimer: **Did you miss the fact that this is _fan_ fiction?  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Song: **"Rudolph the Rednose Reindeer"  
**Rating: **PG (K+)

_**A/N: This fic is dedicated to the T-Man, who happens to be the 'toast' man. He probably isn't knowledgeable of his own nicky, but he has one. And it is T-Man. Anyways, it's also dedicated to his girlfriend, Goth Barbie. I lurve them both, and sadly, neither of them are on fan fiction. -tear- -tear-**_  
**_Before we begin, in case you didn't catch it, Neji's caged bird seal had been taken off. 'Cos I'm softy._**  
_**Okay. This one is a silly fic.**_

00000

Sasuke crossed his arms, his back turned to his blond friend. "No. I am not dressing up in a costume." Of course, the only reply to that one from the whiskered Kyuubi container was a 'why not?', which only managed to elicite a 'hn' from his companion's lips.

"Please?" Naruto hit his knees begging in the middle of the store. He'd had his own costume thought up and bought months ago. He pushed out his lower lips in hopes of swaying the taller, dark-haired boy.

"I'm not dressing up in a costume," he repeated. "Besides, even if I was going to, I wouldn't wear that." His nose wrinkled. That fabric was far too... too... Ugh. There weren't enough bad words in the universe to explain how bad the fabric, the stitchings, the everything was. He looked at the rack. "It's a hand-me-down..." he murmured. He didn't like the feel of other people's clothings on his body. Well, save for the blond's. He touched his hand to the cotton tee that hugged his chest.

"But... But..."

Sasuke held a hand up, disreguarding any of Naruto's begs, pleads, and far-too-cute-for-his-own-good studder. He looked over at the blond. "I'm afraid, since I have no costume, I can't go."

Sakura, Ino and TenTen, who were standing not too far off, looked at one another. If Sasuke, the lady-killer and number one---and a half--- bachelor wasn't going, their party was a slump for sure! Ino put her brain to work and walked out towards Naruto and Sasuke, tapping a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"If Sasuke-kun doesn't go, then you're not invited either, Naruto. Sorry," she mentioned, turning on her heel and walking away.

His jaw dropped. This was his way to being the number one---and, thus, the other half--- bachelor of Konohagakure. He stared at the blond's back then turned his eyes to Sasuke. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "Please?" He wasn't just begging anymore. He was on the verge of tears.

The dark-haired boy glanced at him, rolling his eyes before grumbling a 'if Itachi hadn't...' before agreeing with a curt nod, followed by an "if something bad happens, you lose your head!"

The blond grinned and nodded, at least, not before mentioning that he could, if he wanted, cut off all their access to the porn they had an abundance of. His eyes widened. Naruto wouldn't do something like that. Besides, if the sacred item was hidden, Naruto was so predictable that he'd be able to find it and take it back. "Fine... You get to keep your head," he murmured between clenched teeth.

00000

Hours passed, Sasuke stood with his arms crossed as he leaned against a wall of Sakura's apartment. It was a tight squeaze. Fangirls, fanboys, Rookie Nine, sensei, and all of the sanin, including the Hokage herself. He looked around for a glimmer of blond, but when he grabbed the arm of who he thought was Naruto, he was struck in the face with a rather expensive purse, Guchi if he remembered correctly. Then again, with the head injury, he wasn't sure if he'd ever recover. He rubbed his cheek and a flash of yellow hair and white teeth came into his vision.

"Come on!" he called, tugging the leash attatched to the jingling collar.

Against his will, Sasuke was dragged across the room to be joined with a different group of people. Particularly, a very taken Nara Shikamaru and his well-endowed girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata, dressed as Santa and Mrs. Clause; Ino and Sakura giggling with one another dressed as elfs, pointy ears and all; TenTen, pressing her fingers to Neji's forehead, and Neji, obviously, dressed as a little girl in her pajamas and a very angry little boy; it was hard to tell who was playing whom.

Naruto grinned, holding the leash close to him. "Happy Christmas," he chimed, tugging on the leather strap. Sasuke glared at the blond before making his own statement of the holiday at hand.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he looked between the two. Talk about kinky. He stifled a laugh, which Sasuke caught almost instantaniously. "Nice costume," the Uchiha snapped.

"Yeah, you too, Rudolph," he sniggered.

This was going to be a long night.

Sasuke crossed his arms. He was getting a little stuffy in his costume, and the stupid red dot on the tip of his nose was getting irritating. "Dobe, why'd I end up with this costume?"

"'Cos, you're not chipper enough to be a good Frosty." He tipped his hat to a few laughing girls. His fangirl ratings were definatly going up because of this.

Sasuke groaned inwardly. His ratings were going to go down. Fast. Unless... Some of them liked the kink? He shook the thought from his head. The only thing he could think of was a stupid girl like Ino or Sakura sneaking into his home and stealing another pair of his undergarments. He was running a bit low on the silken material.

He followed Naruto around the party all night long, taking tall glasses of whatever bubbly drink was in them. Before long, he was giggling and snapping his wrist at women and men alike, telling them of his 'best experience' in bed. Not that they'd asked...

Somewhere between the first glass of whatever had bubbles in it and the sixteenth, Naruto let go of the leash and disappeared into the crowd again. Then again, he figured he let him go on about whatever he was going on about to people who would put it in the newspaper sooner or later.

A few hours later, a dressed-as-Frosty blond stood over a sleepy looking Rudolph. "Let's go home, teme."

Naruto hooked Sasuke's arm around his neck and held tight to his side and arm to keep him balanced. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"You do realize that was just apple cider, right?"

00000

_**Can anyone say crack? Anyway, not quite the effect I was going for, but you got a tiny splash of romance. The crack ending was for Barbie. -sigh- I luff her. So, to cure my angst over some stupid boy, I wrote this. And, the funny thing is, I was planning on making Shikamaru dressed as the reindeer, but everyone expects that. D So, here's Sasuke as Rudolph and Naruto as Frosty!! I tossed in the other pairings, evident or not, because I felt like it.**_

_**-shakes- I'm going through ShikaHina withdrawls... Ah, well.**_

_**By the way, did anyone notice that Sasuke has silk panties in this one? And, that he knew which bag hit him in the face?**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Winter Wonderland

**Title: **Winter Wonderland  
**Disclaimer: **Did you miss the fact that this is _fan_ fiction?  
**Pairing: **SasuHina  
**Song: **"Winter Wonderland"  
**Rating: **PG (K+)

_**AN: This one is an alternate universe. So, if they're a little out of character, I blame it on the fact that their childhoods would have been different.**_

00000

Four girls stood outside in the first snow. The more outgoing three giggled openly, spinning around in their pajamas outside. The shiest of the group staring up at the sky watching the white flakes of snow fall from the dark sky.

The strawberry blond stopped spinning long enough to point at the street. "A horse drawn carriage!" she squealed. This caused the rest to stop spinning and stare at the jingling carriage. The sheet of ice beneath the horse's hooves sparkled under the light of the streetlamp. It was apparent this sleepover was going to be recorded in their book of 'best sleepovers ever'.

Across the street, a pair of boys sat on the floor on either side of a coffee table. They sat with their head in their hands with their elbows propped up. Their silly games had gotten them into trouble, and so the pair were sitting as bored as ever at two in the morning waiting for the sun to come up so they could argue some more.

The darker haired of the two looked out the window, seeing a cardinal playing in the falling snow.

"It's snowing," he stated. He looked over at his blond friend with a smirk.

His friend grinned so widely the brunette thought his face would split in half. "Wanna go outside?"

The brunette borrowed a set of clothes, layering up so that he was warm, but not so that he looked overly bulky. The two snuck out of the house, grabbing a flashlight on the way out.

The girls all stopped their playful banter and stared at the two boys that had emerged from the house. "I'm going inside," the strawberry and white blond both said in unison. They looked at each other and wrinkled their noses.

The brunette with a pair of buns on the top of her head turned and followed the pair inside. Before entering the warm house, though, she looked at the ebony haired girl. "Do you want a jacket?" she asked, knowing she would stay outside.

The longhaired girl smiled gently and nodded. She had a crush on one of the boys; however, it was not the one that she'd asked out the year before and so on and so forth. The door closed and then opened. Her friend threw a jacket at her and winked. Once again, the door was closed.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" the louder one called out--- the one she'd asked out a year before.

She smiled softly at him, looking at the brunette. "Hello, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san," she greeted.

"You make Sasuke-teme sound old, Hinata-chan," he laughed, walking closer to her.

She pushed her arms through the arms of the jacket before zipping it up. She shoved her hands in the pockets. The brunette smiled softly at her, while whacking the blond upside the head. "I am her senior."

"Tch… I'll say," he muttered.

"You're older than her too, stupid-ass."

"Well, at least she doesn't make it seem like I'm a year older than her."

"That's because you act like you're four years younger than the whole junior class."

That struck a cord. "Fine, teme. I'm going to go down the street and wake up your cousin. Neji's probably dying to see snow."

The brunette looked at the black-haired girl. She waved at his friend as he left. She turned her eyes on him. "How are you, Sasuke-san?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine." A conversation ender.

They stood in the snow. Her freezing in her nightgown and him warm enough to not be complaining too much. "Want to go inside?" he asked her, noticing her bare, shakey knees.

"I came out here to make a snowman," she admitted.

"You sure?"

"W-will you help me make it later then?"

He nodded and walked towards Naruto's house, opening the door quietly as not to wake up his friend's guardians. The dark haired girl followed, looking over her shoulder at the three noses pressed to the windows across the street. She blushed and waved at her friends before walking into the warm house.

00000

"What do you think they'll do?"

"Make babies," the brunette said with crossed arms.

"Tenten, be serious."

"I am, Ino."

"Oh, really? How is 'making babies' serious?"

The blond and brunette broke out in laughter, staring at the strawberry blond. "Sakura, just don't say those words…" the blond managed between giggles.

"What? Making babies?"

00000

Hinata pulled off her shoes, setting them near the door. Sasuke walked close by to her and, actually picked up her tennis shoes and grabbed her wrist, pulling her further into the house. When they came across an room with a closed door, the dark-haired boy opened it and let her walk in first. She sat on the bed, still shaking in her jacket.

"Want a blanket?"

"Ano…"

He took that as a yes and went to the closet. "Here." He tossed it at her.

A few warmer minutes of silence later, Hinata sat up straighter and stared him in the eyes. Her stare was obviously bugging him, because he frowned and stared back.

"Yes," he snapped.

She blinked out of her stupor and looked into her lap. "Sasuke-san?" she asked quietly. "D-do you have a girlfriend?"

The brunette furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"I-it's just a question…"

"Yeah, well, I don't want to know what it is. I want to know why you want to know."

A few more minutes of silence. His stare was hard. "Ano…"

"Yeah?"

She looked at him, and gathering all the courage she had stored up, leaned forward and kissed him square on the lips. She pulled back, cheeks as bright a pink as they could get. She looked down at her lap again and pulled her knees up.

He stared at her, blinking like an idiot. "Want to go outside?" Her eyes met his. She nodded. She shrugged of the jacket. He walked over to a set of drawers. He tossed a pair of sweatpants at her. "You might want those."

He looked away while she pulled on his pants, noting they were a bit loose on her hips. She pulled her jacket close, bracing herself for the weather.

He turned and nodded, taking her hand this time, as he led her through the house again. She pulled on her shoes and they snuck out. Hand in hand, they made their way down the street.

Walking in a winter wonderland.

00000

_**A/N: This one was a little rushed and a bit cliché. I know… So, don't hurt me.**_

_**Leave a bit of a message! I am taking requests on songs and/or pairings!!**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Hotari-chan**_


	4. Wrong But Valid

**Title**: Wrong, but Valid  
**Disclaimer**: If I had the money, and it were for sale, it'd be mine. But, I don't, and it isn't. So, no, I don't own it. Please don't sue me.  
**Pairing**: IruKashi  
**Song**: "My Band" D-12  
**Rating**: PG-13 (T)—You can feel the –ness…

_**A/N: Don't ask about the song… Me neither. There's an explanation afterwards, so don't miss it. The title and song are not Christmas-y, but I never said all of the songs and/or the songs would be. They would have a Christmas background-ish. I don't know what I'm talking about… I'm going mad.**_

00000

Kakashi looked over at Iruka with a skeptical look. His mask had been set, discarded, at the other side of the room. And, here he was, with Iruka sitting behind him on the couch while he had a present in his lap. He still wasn't sure what Iruka had gotten him, and had hoped he hadn't bought him a box of condoms for a joke."

He looked between the very much-wrapped box and Iruka before deciding to open it, telling the schoolteacher that his guess was a pair of silk boxers.

The classroom-sensei blushed furiously. The guess was valid. Wrong, but valid.

When the silver-haired nin opened the box, he frowned deeply. "This is a stupid present…"

"It is not stupid," the brunette argued.

The copy-nin turned around. "It is too." His frown turned to a pout.

"You're whining, and no it is not!"

"Is too!"

The pair argued a bit before Iruka tore the box from Kakashi's hands. "See?" He pulled the sock from the container and handed the box back, looking over the copy-nin's face to see the present once again.

"What?!" Kakashi spun around quickly, visible eye wide as it could get. "For real?"

Iruka colored brightly and stared at his hands, finding his calloused fingers much more interesting.

A soft nod later, and Iruka wasn't staring at his fingers anymore. He was staring at a closed lid and a protector. He closed is eyes and, shyly, snaked his arms around his neck.

Moments later, the present long forgotten, the pair were in a room, and moans, loud and soft, screams of names, and squeals of pleasure could be heard from the sitting room. The box lay open, a card protruding, and a pair of relatively normal socks slung over the both of them. The socks had a reindeer and a sleigh on both of them. The box was sheltered by bits of tape and pieces of colored paper. The card, opened just a peek, read "fifty-dollar gift certificate" to a place a bit to raunchy to be named that sold toys made for 'adults only'.

00000

I hate Katie…And Stephanie… Wait! No. I take that back. I love them, but I hate my brain…. Me and Katie were roleplaying when I started staring at my best-gay-friend's socks. He likes to spend the night often, and borrow my clothes and stuff, because gay guys can't get enough. Then, I realized the socks he was wearing were my sister's Hanukah socks. Then, things happened. –blush- Yeah… Things… happened…

_**It was really funny to see Devvi's face make faces when I bought him a box of them! It's a really great joke to pull on your not-straight friends. Devvi and Hannah both got boxes. But! They were empty boxes with the real present inside. –smile- 'Twas the best ChrisHannuWanza ever.**_


	5. Prezzies

**Title**: Prezzies  
**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned it. But, I don't.  
**Pairing**: SasuNaruHina  
**Song**: "Little Saint Nick"  
**Rating**: G (K)—A little much fluff.

_**A/N: This one made me giggle while I was writing it. It may seem like I'm on crack or something, but, honestly, I don't do drugs. Enjoy.**_

00000

"Now?" Impatience.

"No." Snarl.

"Please?" A plea.

"When she gets here." Breathing.

"Why?" Whine.

"Because…" Tick, tock.

"Now?" Bouncing. "Pretty please?"

Ding, dong!

"She's here!" Jump. Run. Open. Scream. "Hello!"

"Hello, Naruto-kun…" Fidget.

"Come in!" Tug. Fall. Crash.

"Impatient baka…" Helping.

"Hello, S-Sasuke-san…" Fumble.

Conversation. Tea. Snacks.

"Can I open it now…?" Embarrassment.

"Fine." Regret.

Bounce. Clatter. Hug. Kisses.

"Naruto-kun?" Blush. "Sasuke-san?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Realization.

Drag. Attack. Hug. Faint.

"Hinata-chan?" Confusion.

"Just open the damned present and set her down." Irritation.

"But…" Pause. "Okay!"

Rip. Tear. Toss.

"What the hell is this, Sasuke-teme?" Fake anger.

"Distraction." Giggle.

"For what?" Turn.

Tackle. Hug. Cuddle.

"That." Amusement.

"H-Hinata-chan?

00000

_**A/N: There you have it.**_

_**Leave a review.**_

_**Hotari-chan**_


	6. Here Comes Santa Claus

**Title**: Here Comes Santa Claus  
**Disclaimer**: Had I owned the Naruto series, I would be dancing in my underpants. I mean, er… Well, um… Yeah… Nevermind. I don't own Naruto! Don't sue!  
**Pairing**: -----  
**Song**: "Here Comes Santa Claus"  
**Rating**: G (K)—A bit of crack.

_**A/N: Just… Don't ask. This one's short, so beware!**_

00000

Temari walked down the halls of the Kazekage's building, a book in arms. Though she hated to read, she had not choice. It was read about the past or teach a class of students, and the female Sabuko no decided against teaching snot-nosed brats until she had her own children. She passed the Kazekage's office; not bothering to look inside, as she knew her brother was sitting at his desk like he always did at four in the morning.

Because of the time of day, she made her way to a kitchen where a pot of tea was ready for those late-night workers. She poured herself a glass, hoping to Kami there was enough caffeine in it that she wouldn't be stuck yawning through another meeting with the Hokage. The last one didn't end so well.

She sipped at it, dubbing it okay, and began walking towards a sitting room. She set the cup onto the coffee table at her feet. She yawned, stretching her arms high.

Staying up to research was getting old. She wasn't going to be able to go on any missions if she kept up this routine.

She flopped onto the couch, just noticing the redhead sitting in front of the smoldering flames of the fireplace.

"Hey, Gaara. What're you doing?" she asked sleepily, yawning afterwards.

"Waiting for Santa."

She stared at him, frowning a little bit. Damnit, Kankurou slipped up again. He told his younger brother about another imaginary character. Again.

Her shoulder slumped as she remembered what had happened when Kankurou had told the youngest Sabuko no about the Easter bunny. They had to hide the rabbits of Sunagakure, and there weren't a lot of them.

She leaned forward, propping her head up onto her hands. "Well?"

The redhead turned to look at his sister with bright sea foam eyes. "I am waiting for him to get here."

"Why can't you do that in bed?"

The boy turned and stared at the fire, ignoring his sister.

Damnit. Something was going on, and Temari wanted to know what it was. "Gaara. What's the real reason?"

"He's going to take my cookies."

"…You don't like sweets."

"They are still mine." He turned his head again, staring at his sister as if she were stupid to think he would care whether cookies were sweet or not.

"Sure."

Temari woke up at eleven in the morning to see her younger brother still staring at the fireplace.

"Did Santa get here?"

"No."

She sighed and shook her head. Knowing she probably looked like a dork with flat ponytails, she stood up and walked to Kankurou's room.

Twenty-five knocks, four calls, and a threat on his life later, Kankurou was at the door at noon sharp. "What is it, Temari?"

"Did you tell Gaara about Santa Claus?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

THWACK!

Hours later, Temari was sitting on the couch, watching her brother watch the fireplace. "He's not going to come here if you're going to try and see him."

The boy looked at her as if she'd grown another head. He stood up and walked past her to the next room, probably to sulk. She sighed and shook her head. After a few moments of debating whether or not to put a few gifts in front of the fire addressed to Gaara from Santa, she decided to do so.

The redhead walked back into the room and stared at the present. Then looked at Temari. He knelt down and looked at the gift. His gaze drifted back to his sister.

"Did you see him?"

"Nope."

"Damn…"

Temari lifted her gaze from the book she'd been skimming. "Why?"

"I was going to kill him."

Blink, blink. "Why?"

"He breaks into people's houses. He is a criminal."

Temari sweat dropped and fell from the couch.

00000

_**A/N: I had this image of Gaara sitting in front of the fireplace, using a jutsu on good ol' saint Nick. Then, I decided to make it so Gaara didn't kill him, because in my mind, he did**_

_**Leave a review!  
Hotari-chan**_


	7. Sleeping Baby

Title: Sleeping Baby  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Pairing: ShinoHanabi, ShikaHina  
Listening to: "Every Time We Touch" Cascada  
Rating: K (G)

_**A/N: This could have been differently done.**_

00000

Hinata leaned against the armrest on the couch, watching the four-year-olds on the floor play with the toys and candy canes. She smiled softly and looked at the younger Hyuuga. She had obviously not gotten a lot of sleep in the past few months. She sighed and held her hands out to her sister. "Can I hold the baby?" she asked quietly.

Hanabi snapped from her almost asleep state. She raised her eyebrows and looked at her sister's outstretched arms. She would have guessed she wanted a hug, but from the baby in her own arms, she guessed that her sister wanted to hold her new niece, Hikari.

She nodded and passed the little girl off. She took a deep breath, her arms finally empty and feeling like they weighed nothing. She sighed sleepily and sat back against the recliner.

"Hiko, will you go get your otou-san, please? Riiko, please go with him and get your 'tou-san," Hinata asked quietly, wondering if her sister would fall asleep during presents.

One of the boys looked up and nodded shyly, walking towards the kitchen. The only girl in the group put down the toys and ran after him.

When the two came back, they were dragging two adults with them. The boy pulling a tall man with sunglasses on and the girl pulling a lankier man with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. The adults looked at the women in their seats and walked to their respected wives.

Shino pulled his wife out of the recliner and sat in her seat. He motioned for her to sit with him, but she declined with a soft, sleepy smile.

She sat on the arm of the recliner while Shikamaru passed out gifts between the twins and the adults. Shino's hand was in her lap, holding her hand. The pair of twins opened their gifts and all seemed to scream at the same time, causing little Hikari— who was still in her auntie's arms, to start crying.

Hanabi stood up, setting her gift in Shino's lap, and picked up the baby from Hinata's arms. She smiled at the baby, cooing the baby back to a calm state. She smiled tiredly at the yawning baby and sat in her husband's lap while he rushed to push the gifts from his lap.

She smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "Tell me what I got," she whispered tiredly, yawning at the same time the baby did. It was hard to ignore the resemblance. She got herself comfortable and leaned her head on his shoulder, looking at her sister and her brother-in-law. Her eyes softened as they fluttered before closing.

"Is she asleep?" Shikamaru asked in a hushed voice, afraid that she wasn't.

"It would seem so."

Hinata got up and ushered the kids into the kitchen. "Take Hanabi to the spare room. You five should stay here for the night."

Shino nodded at his former teammate and lifted the young woman with ease, and took her to an empty bedroom. He lay his wife down on the bed and kissed her forehead. He yawned and set his head down on the pillow as well.

00000

_**A/N: This one had no point… n.n;; Oh, well.  
Hotari-chan**_


	8. Mistletoe

Title: Mistletoe  
Disclaimer: Wanna know what I own? Four dollars, a bus token and an EMPTY box. Naruto's not on that list. So, let's not sue me.  
Pairing: ShinoHanabi  
Listening to: "Kiss Me" Six Pence None The Richer  
Rating: K (G)

_**A/N: This was just a little snippet I wrote on a box that I got for Christmas. Mind you, it was an EMPTY box. Goes to show Devvi's funny-ness. But, to get back at him for last year, I bought him mistletoe and a box of condoms. Hehe… Well, there's my crude humor for ya.**_

00000

He sat with his back against the tree, with my head in his lap. His glasses had been set-aside for the time being, revealing chocolate eyes that portrayed his every emotion. His eyes looked a little glassy as I looked up at him. With the back of one of my hands, I traced his cheek. "What are you doing?" I asked, letting my hand touch his own gloved one. I squeezed it lightly,

He looked down at me, squinting a little as if to see me clearer, though he and I both know that's simply impossible. "I'm thinking."

His deep voice soothe me a bit. I smiled softly up at him. "You think too much," I whispered. He blinked once at me. "What were you thinking about?"

"You."

I felt my face heat up a little. "Wh-why?" I stuttered like my sister.

He didn't answer; instead he pulled a small stem with leaves on it. I smiled softly, knowing what it was. He leaned closer to my face and kissed my lips once.

"I understand," I sighed, leaning up and kissing him back.

00000

A/N: This one was VERY short, and I apologize. I also apologize that these twelve one-shots won't be done for Christmas… Everything's just… BLEH.

Hoped you liked it.

Hotari-chan


	9. Naruto Doesn't Want Neji

**Title**: Naruto Doesn't Want Neji  
**Disclaimer**: Let's get one thing straight: I don't own it, never will.  
**Pairing**: Naruto x Neji  
**Song**: "All I Want For Christmas"  
**Rating**: G(K)- Randomness on a stick.

_**A/N: ...**_

00000

"So... Naruto."

"Yeah, Neji?"

"Did you," he leans over and presses play. The intro to a song begins, "get everything you wanted for Christmas?"

"Yeah."

The music dies instantly.

"Um... Are you sure?" The music starts over.

"Definitely! I got a month's supply of ramen, money, new kunai and shuriken, a bunch of..." He rambles on, oblivious to what Neji is trying to say, and the music that has just paused again.

"No. Naruto," he presses 'play' once again. "Are you sure?"

The music continues playing and Naruto is staring dumbly at Neji.

"Um, I already answered this: yes!" The blond crosses his arms. "Do I have to spell it out for ya?"

The music continues, getting softer. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No.

00000

"It's okay, Neji-nii-san," Hinata mumbles, patting Neji's back as he cries into her shoulder. "He's dense."

Neji pulls back a little. "He-- He promised he'd sing it to me this year!"

She nods slowly and knowingly-- if she had a pair of reading glasses, one would confuse her with a psychiatrist (or a librarian). "Now you know why I gave up on him and started chasing Shikamaru-kun." Beneath her nodding, nearly all-knowing exterior, she is grinning wolfishly, remembering that she had 'locked' him in her closet--- one of the many pointers Sakura and Ino had suggested she use.

When Neji's crying does not cease, she sighs. "Maybe, you're just not what he wants for Christmas."

00000

_**A/N: **__**Leave a review!  
Hotari-chan**_


End file.
